


The Man With The Broken Hearts

by bananasandroses (achuislemochroi)



Series: Of Time and Space [19]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 4X14 (The Next Doctor), F/M, Gen, Iambic Pentameter, Poetry, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-28
Updated: 2008-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/bananasandroses
Summary: Parting is all we know of HeavenAnd all we need of Hell
Emily Dickinson





	

When parting’s all he can know of heaven,  
And likewise all he’ll ever need of hell,  
Maybe, someday, he can be forgiven –  
For Chaos knows, he doesn’t do it well!  
He has companions. But they all depart,  
For many reasons (not all of them the best),  
’Tis their leaving, one by one, breaks his hearts;  
He holds them in his mind: his sometime guests.  
He tries his best. There’s none could ask for more.  
(OK, there’s one or two – he’ll grant you that.  
But he’s no super-hero. He has flaws.  
Sometimes even his best _still_ comes out flat!)  
He’s meant to be alone. With many friends –  
But everyone still leaves him, in the end.


End file.
